Florida (New Pleistocene)
Florida Jungle Florida has become a warm tropical paradise due to this new ice age. Also, just like what happened to California with the introduction of invasive and non-invasive introduced species, most animals of Florida have survived and had to co-evolved to deal with the invasive species and all other kinds of introduced species. *'Florida Tiger' (Panthera tigris floridus) - Descended from Bengal tigers that escaped from zoos into the wild. It also lived in the subtropical jungles, pinelands and mixed freshwater swamp forests of Florida. They are similar to their ancestors from Asia but with golden yellow coat, silvery-white stomach and black wide stripes. *'Florida Rhinoceros' (Rhinoceros unicornis floridus) - Descended from Indian rhinoceroses that escaped from zoos into the wild. They are similar to their ancestors from Asia but are slightly larger. *The Bush wolf, canis venator lupus latrans, is a medium sized pack hunting omnivore that are descended from feral dogs, coywolves, and red wolves that hybridized with each other, they are extremely social, and have been known be in packs as large as 49 individuals and are a tawny reddish tan with black markings around the muzzle. *'Flatpine Elephant' - Elephas floridanus - A descendant of escaped zoo Asian elephants that live in Florida. It resembles a modern Asian elephant in general size and appearance, but is a browser instead of being mostly grazer, unlike Asian elephants, and fills the ecological niches left behind by the extinct American mastodon. *The Florida Sugar Glider, Petaurus breviceps floridanus - Descended from sugar gliders that escaped from zoos and pet stores from nearby states and then migrated to Florida when it was connected to the rest of the USA. Sugar gliders mostly died, but thrive strangely in Florida. They are omnivores. They are similar to their ancestors. *The North American capybara, Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris - A sheep-sized herbivorous rodent that lives in southern North America. They have changed not much because of their great adaptations to their life style. They evolved from an invasive population in Florida. *'American Alligator' (Alligator mississippiensis) - A species of crocodilian native to southeastern United States. It hasn't changed much other than being more aggressive towards tegus and monitors to better protect their young from invasive large carnivorous lizards. *'Florida Python' - Python floridanii - A species of python native to Florida. It is descended from invasive Burmese/rock python hybrids that were once invasive. It has evolved to feed mainly on fish and crustaceans to avoid competition from alligators. *'Florida green iguana' (Iguana iguana floridanus) - A subspecies of green iguana native to Florida. It is descended from the invasive green iguanas that live in Florida due to pet releases. It is almost identical to its ancestors. *'Florida tegu' (Salvator evergladii) - A descendant of invasive Argentine black and white/red tegu hybrids that live in Florida. They are similar to their ancestral species. *'Florida monitor' (Varanus pineflatus) - A descendant of invasive Nile monitors that are now native to Florida. They are very similar to their ancestors, but are slightly more green in color.they are a bit larger then there ancestors too. *'Mustang Horse', Equus ferus caballus are large horse inhabiting North America. It was introduced by humans long ago before the Last World War, but managed to survive both persecution by human beings and the extreme effects on the environment after the Last World War. some have been reverting and have been adapting to there enivorments some in the jungles have a simlar coat and color to the bongo antelope. *'Kukri cat ' (Protosmilodon borealis) - A species of cat that is on a similar evolutionary route as its relatives in South America, with stocky bodies with shorter tails and the size of an African lion it evolved in Florida.it evolved from clouded leopards that escaped into the wild. *'Florida Orangutan' (Pongo floridanii) - Descended from orangutans that escaped from zoos into the wild. They are similar to their ancestors from Asia but with lighter color. *'Florida Chimpanzee' (Pan troglodytes floridanii) - Descended from chimpanzees that escaped from zoos into the wild. They are similar to their ancestors from Africa but are more brown in color.they use tools and hunt small and medium sized animals. *'Florida Gorilla' (Gorilla floridanii) - Descended from gorillas that had escaped from zoos, becoming invasive after humans left Earth. They live in troops led by silverback males that protect their families from predators such as wild dogs and big cats. They are similar to their ancestors from Africa, but are more dark blue in color. *'Florida Jaguar' (Panthera onca floridanii) - A big cat that lives in the subtropical jungles of southern North America. They evolved from an invasive population in Florida. *'Florida Cassowary' (Casuarius floridus) - Descended from cassowaries that had escaped from zoos, becoming invasive after humans left Earth. *'Florida Tapir' (Tapirus floridannii) - A large species of tapir that lives in the subtropical jungles of Florida. *'Florida Water Buffalo' (Bubalus bubalis floridannii) - Descended from domestic water buffaloes that lives in Florida. *the Sawroo ''' is the only animal in the south able to consume sawgrass other then the white tailed deer .The sawroo uses the sawgrass as a form of protection for mothers with young in there pouch as the predators will not go after one if theres a large amount of sawgrass as the predator will be injured by the saw grass. it is commonly hunted by Kukri cats *The '''Semi-Water dog ''Canis unfamiliaris'' is a descendant of the few labrador retrievers that survived without people and avoided breeding with other dogs. *the Striped Blade Palmetto S. repens tigris in the Jungles of Florida The striped saw palmetto is the most hardy plant around. Because the abundance of large herbivores and competion with vines growing over the palmettos and stealing all the sun light from the plants so they adapted to the environment becoming more of a blade able to be used as a tool by chimps. able to make a animal bleed to death just from bumping into one of these plants but luckily they are hard to come by. Slash Pine Palmetto grasslands/ swamps and marshes Flatpine Elephant - Elephas floridanus - A descendant of escaped zoo Asian elephants that live in Florida. It resembles a modern Asian elephant in general size and appearance, but is a browser instead of being mostly grazer, unlike Asian elephants, and fills the ecological niches left behind by the extinct American mastodon. Florida Lion ''Panthera leo floridanus-'' A relative to the african lion they are more like rare spotted lions and they are much more social then there ancestors living in larger prides. females are the size of an large female lion and females are smaller. Palmetto antelope ''Tragelaphus strepsiceros Americanus a relative of the african Kudu they are found in small herds through out The southern United states. they are the same size as there ancestors with light tan heads and necks. '''Wild goats' Capra aegagrus hircus ''when Humans left Earth after the great war they left live stock such as goats they are extremely common to find.They roam in small herds able to climb trees to avoid predators they are rarely hunted by chimps. '''Florida King cattle' Bos taurus ''Florida is one place that cattle would out compete Bison for Grazing. Florida is known for the most cattle In the world able supply a Huge nation like the UK with beef for 45 Years if they couldn't feed them selves. The King cattle have short hair and males have long horns while females have smaller horns. '''Florida' Wood Bison were out competed for grazing in Florida so they started eating palmettos and browsing instead they are Huge animals able to rival small elephants in size. During the spring males are heavily compete with each other some times males enter a madness where they leave a herd and attack anything that moves including trees moving due to the breeze and other animals.They live in small herds and are relatively rare. Swamp Hog ''Sus scrofa floridanus'' - A subspecies of wild hogs that have been known for only living in swamps and are commonly hunted by bush wolves. they are heavily Omnivorous able to feed on bark and wood when times get tough they are able to eat heavily decayed carrion when the mangroves dryed up the Swamp Hogs where the only there other then camels and horses. Marsh Hyena - Crocuta marshii - A scavenger that roams the large expanses of grasslands,woodlands and marshes of the south. They are relatives of escaped spotted hyenas, but they are somewhat different from the African cousins, resembling more like stocky aardwolves than spotted hyenas. They are consumers of large carrion, they are slightly smaller than their ancestors. They have the tactic of swarming and getting the animal that made the kill away and then eating the kill as quick as they can and then consuming as much as they can, including bones. Most predators only consume only 50% percent of a kill, African lions will consume 70% of a kill, Marsh hyenas will consume 100% of a kill, and can even feed on eyes, ears, and internals of a Flatpine elephant or other carrion. They have similar social structures to spotted Hyenas they are more excepting of males then there relatives males can get a social status on par with a second highest females but a female will all ways be in charge. They have much lighter colored fur then there relatives with spots and black markings on the face and neck. Marsh Deer - Odocoileus pastu - A descendant of the white-tailed deer, it evolved to swim better than it's predecessor. It closely resembles a white-tailed deer, but with smaller antlers and are more built for speed.The Florida ones Have thin black striped on its back and legs. New World Black Buck '''Black Buck that escaped from zoos safari parks and exotic game ranches they are extremely common to find. They are formidable animals. '''New North American Jaguar - Panthera onca americana - A descendant of South American jaguars that made it to North America. They are larger than their relatives in South America and are known to take on much larger animals than themselves. The Ruminant Deer, Dama ruminanus is a descendant of fallow deer introduced by humans during the Holocene. They live in small herds consisting of three to four members and in times of famine, they are known to migrate east. they are also common in Florida the sub species in Florida are smaller then there western relatives. the '''Hellcoon '''a relative of the American raccoon that lives in the slash pine trees with shorter tails stocky bodies and more dexterous hands and are social and live in social troops like monkeys. they got this trait from a isolated group of raccoons in Florida that spread-ed out after humans left. they are one of the smartest animals on the planet other then apes. '''Largo crocodile '''relatives to invasive Nile crocodile that inhabits all of Florida but is most common in Largo. able to grow x2 as large then the american alligator it rules The Florida swamps with no competitors. Category:Florida